


Fire Fruit

by SerenitySky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint learns that it's a bad idea to take food that's not yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pokevengers April prompt: Whats one (or all) of the avengers Pokemon's favorite food?  
> Include said food in the story somehow. It can just be a brief mention or the pokemon in question can be going to great lengths to get it.

In his sleep, Tony thought he felt a soft brush of fur against his face. Deciding to ignore whatever it was, he rolled over with the intention of continuing his slumber. A rough tongue licking at his hand interrupted him, however, and soon his face was being licked and nuzzled. Grumbling, he opened one eye and saw his Ninetails with two paws on the edge of his bed and nose right in his face. 

Tony sighed, “You want some breakfast?” 

She licked his face once in response. 

Reluctantly, he sat up and wiped the slobber off of his face. 

“You really need to start adjusting to _my_ sleep schedule, you know that?” 

Her only answer was to nudge him with her nose, to which he chuckled and patted her head. 

“Alright, just let me get cleaned up first.” 

A short while later, the two strode into the kitchen to see what they could find to eat. Tony opened the fridge and rifled around a bit. 

“I’m sorry girl; I don’t think there’s any mango left.” 

“That’s because I took the last one.” 

Tony turned as Clint came in, mango and knife in one hand and a book in the other. He sat down on one of the barstools at the island and began to cut away at the mango, eating the pieces right off of his knife. 

Ninetails growled slightly when she saw Clint and took a step towards him. 

The archer furrowed his brow. “What’s got her tails in a knot?” 

“Clint,” Tony warned, “I would give her some of the fruit; it’s her favourite.” 

He gave Tony an incredulous look. “So what? It’s just a fruit. You can go buy more later.” He continued to eat. 

“Seriously. If you don’t want your clothes turned to ash I suggest you do it.” 

Clint looked down at Ninetails to see her fur raised slightly and a bit of smoke wafting from her mouth. 

He held up his hands. “Okay, okay, jeez…No need to get so hostile.” He cut off a chunk of the mango and tossed it to her. She deftly caught it and munched on it happily. 

Clint turned away from her to Tony. “You should keep more control over her. The last thing we need is for the mansion to burn—hey!” 

While he was distracted, Ninetails snuck closer to Clint and snatched the remaining mango from his hand. She pranced away to the other side of the kitchen, looking all too smug and pleased with herself. 

Tony couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Or maybe you should just watch your food. Besides, I’ve already got this place more or less fireproof.” 

Clint did not avert his glare from the fox pokemon. “Oh really?” 

“Yup, even some of our clothes are now fire retardant. Care to test it out?” 

Clint’s eyes widened as he glanced back and forth between pokemon and master, both of whom wore an evil smirk and seemed to be sharing a look. 

“Uh, no you know what? I’m good, I believe you.” He stood to leave, careful to take the exit furthest from Ninetails., “I’m gonna go train and…stuff…” With that, he bolted from the kitchen. 

Tony laughed and turned his gaze to Ninetails, who had finished eating and was licking her paws daintily. 

“You know, you can’t threaten people every time they eat your food.” 

She huffed and padded over to him. Tony grinned and stroked her head. 

“It is too much fun to torment him though, isn’t it?” 

Smiling, she nuzzled closer into his touch and seemed to laugh with him.


End file.
